Algo nos Olhos Dela
by sshelena
Summary: Pequena história de como Hermione foi convidada para o Baile de Inverno. TRADUÇÃO de Something in Her Eyes, AUTOR: amishgirl281, disponível neste site, SPOILER CdF


**Algo nos Olhos Dela**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Como Hermione foi convidadapara o Baile de Inverno. _

_TRADUÇÃO de **Something in Her Eyes**; AUTOR: **amishgirl281**, disponível neste site _

_SPOILER CdF_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles, aliás, sou uma humilde tradutora da fanfic do autor aí de cima. 

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ela estava aqui outra vez.

Ele prestou atenção enquanto, calmamente, ela ia ao lugar onde sempre sentava.

A mesa mais distante, ao fundo da biblioteca.

Ele a tinha observado vir todos os dias, sem falta. Algumas vezes, vinha com outro menino. Não conseguia lembrar o seu nome, Harris alguma coisa.

Mas não ultimamente, de fato, não tinha trazido esse outro menino agora e, não poderia negar, isso o deixava ligeiramente contente.

Não tivera mais paz, desde que se juntou a equipe búlgara de quadribol, e tinha se permitido a esperança de , talvez, na biblioteca de Hogwarts encontrar algum alívio.

Mas não teve.

Vivia cercado por meninas, especialmente desde que tinha sido nomeado campeão de Durmstrang para o Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Sempre havia um olhar embasbacado para ele, como se fosse parte de uma competição, ou um prêmio a ser conquistado.

A única paz que encontrou, no castelo inteiro, foi ela.

Tinha conseguido seu nome através de um colega, e tinha se divertido no processo.

Hermione.

Era a única menina que tinha visto, até agora, o olhar como uma pessoa real, não alguma estrela de quadribol, e isso o deixava totalmente intrigado.

Era inteligente, pode perceber quando ela lhe disparou olhares da indignação pelo barulho das pessoas em torno dele. Tinha sempre pelo menos três livros nas mãos e quatro vezes mais espalhados na mesa que costumava ocupar.

Não era convencionalmente bonita, por mais que se abusasse da imaginação. Seu cabelo era tão emaranhado e espesso quanto um ninho de ratos. Sua pele era ligeiramente pálida, sem dúvida devido a todo o tempo gasto na biblioteca, e a maioria das garotas de sua escola parecia não suportá-la.

Entretanto, seus olhos se destacavam. A paixão, o fogo e a vida que estavam dentro daqueles olhos de mel eram arrebatadores. Nunca tinha visto tal coisa nos olhos de alguém antes. Tudo que tinha visto sempre era medo ou frieza, nunca fogo.

Foi aquilo que o trouxe a esta situação.

Ele se levantou, indo rapidamente até a mesa do fundo, onde ela estava sentada e olhou com atenção para os últimos textos dela.

Limpou a garganta quando estava próximo o bastante. Ela o encarou e aqueles olhos fixos nele o congelaram imediatamente.

_"Focê irria ao baile comigo?"_ Disse, seu pesado sotaque búlgaro o fazia falar devagar.

Suas palmas começaram a suar enquanto ela continuava a encará-lo, não dizendo nenhuma palavra. _"Você deve estar brincando"._

Fez que não com a cabeça, "_Nenhuma brincadeirra"._

Então, ele prosseguiu, contando-lhe sobre como tinha prestado atenção nela nas últimas semanas e de como admirava a sua evidente inteligência.

Não comentou sobre seus olhos, entretanto.

Finalmente, sorriu, _"Sim, eu ficaria encantada em ir ao Baile de Inverno com você"._

Ele deu um sorriso característico e sentou-se junto a ela na mesa. Falaram, por horas, sobre uma infinidade de coisas. Até serem expulsos, já que a bibliotecária decidiu que estavam ali a tempo suficiente. Ele a acompanhou até o dormitório, despedindo-se com um único beijo na bochecha.

Sorriu quando ela ruborizou e deu a ele boa noite.

No caminho de volta às masmorras, ele sorriu e resmungou para si mesmo _"Lindo"._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/T:** Essa fic é perfeita! Não consigo imaginar outra maneira do Krum convidar a Hermione para o Baile de Inverno...


End file.
